Aggression
by moonshoesangel
Summary: What Finn missed just moments before he walked in on Blaine with the punching bag.


**OK, guys! this is just something that sort of popped into my head last night after rewatching the sectionals episode...did anyone notice that in the locker room while Blaine was using the punching bag, someone was in the shower? Well, I did and this is what came to my mind. I'm sure it's been done, but I'm bored and wanna write something! Also, I'll be working on some forgotten stories and MAYBE Glee Love. **

**Also, if you have Facebook, add Amberlee Renee. It's my FF only Facebook since no one really knows I do this and didn't wanna use my personal one. Here, you can send in artwork my stuff may have inspired or suggest stories you want written or ideas for stories I'm currently writing...whatever tickles your fancy. The email for it is . OK, on with some hot angry sex.**

* * *

><p>Blaine ripped his long sleeved black shirt off over his head quickly, rummaging around in his bag for his hand wraps. He was done. He tried everything he could to try and make things work out, but they just wouldn't. He knew what it was like to feel cheap and what Sam was suggesting...using sex appeal to get an advantage instead of pure talent...it went against everything Blaine felt in his heart was right. Blaine already felt like a play thing lately around Sebastian. He didn't need it in glee club, too.<p>

Blaine slumped down on the bench and began wrapping the tape over his knuckles and trying to still his shaking hands.

"Here," a voice appeared beside him. Kurt knelt down by his knees and took the tape and his hand, slowly wrapping the trembling hand.

"I'm sorry I stormed out."

"I could tell you were gonna lose it...did you take your medicine?"

Blaine sighed and shook his head. "It makes me feel weird."

"You need it, Blaine, that's why they gave it to you."

Blaine pushed off the bench, the tape that Kurt was wrapping around this wrist ripping off the roll. He linked his hands behind his head, looking as if he was fighting the urge to hit something. The muscles of his shoulders and back were rippling with tension beneath is white wife beater. Kurt had only found out about Blaine anger problems a couple of months before, but he was quickly learning not to touch Blaine when he was this angry.

"I just don't get it," Blaine laughed harshly, his eyes shining just a bit. "What is it about me that just pisses people off so bad?"

"Nothing, Blaine," Kurt said soothingly. "No one is pissed at you."

"Tell that to your brother," Blaine indicated the door. "He's treated me like shit since the day I walked in and auditioned."

Kurt sighed. He knew what he meant and had even mentioned it to Finn a couple of times, but Finn never gave him any straight answers. "I don't know what his problem is, baby, but there's nothing wrong with you."

Blaine shook his head and leaned against the wall front ways, his arms outstretched to hold him up as he hung his head. Kurt could see his body still shaking.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Kurt took a couple of steps toward Blaine, not wanting to be too close if Blaine decides he does want to hit something- the hole in Blaine's bedroom wall taught him that Blaine can't always defeat those urges.

"Like what?" Blaine responded with his head still down. Kurt got an idea. He slowly walked toward Blaine, placing a hand right in the center of his back. Blaine tensed, then relaxed as Kurt started rubbing his back soothingly in circles.

Kurt pressed his body against Blaine's back and wrapped an arm around his chest, pulling him back so he rested against Kurt's chest.

"We're in an empty locker room in the middle of the day...there's a shower right there..." Kurt whispered against his ear. Blaine's breath hitched. "Why don't you channel that anger into something else besides busting your knuckles against the wall."

Blaine let out a low growl and turned, gripping the back of Kurt's neck and kissing him hard on the mouth. Kurt let out a squeaky moan before tearing at the buttons on his cardigan. Blaine quickly batted his hands away and started working the buttons open himself, laving his tongue against Kurt's with fury. They stumbled sideways, once or twice into a set of lockers where Blaine got a little distracted and held Kurt's wrists against the cold metal and grinded his hips against his. Kurt couldn't deny that angry Blaine was sexy as hell and that he was definitely not gonna be in any control in the situation. Blaine finally got Kurt's cardigan and shirt open and tore them off Kurt's shoulders where he moved his mouth to and began sucking and biting at the pale skin.

"Mmm, no marks on my neck," Kurt whimpered.

"Shut up," Blaine said against his shoulder bone then bit down. Kurt cried out and gripped the back of Blaine's wife beater and tugged. Blaine moved away to pull it over his head and studied the damage he had already done. Kurt's shoulder and the bottom of his neck was littered with purple and red bite marks, standing out proudly against his white skin. Blaine didn't think he'd ever seen anything hotter and he wanted more.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's belt and pulled it out of the loops quickly to get to the button and zipper. When he got them open, he dropped to his knees. He didn't bother pulling them all the way down, settling for pulling Kurt's cock out of his boxers and taking him all the way into his mouth and digging his fingernails into the soft flesh of Kurt's hips.

"Goddamnit," Kurt cursed and thumped his head back against the metal locker, his fingers clutching and scraping by his legs. Blaine blindly grabbed one hand and put it on the back of his head and pushing down. Kurt was a little confused at first, but when Blaine looked up at him with black eyes and did it again, Kurt let out a groan and gripped the back of Blaine's hair, forcing him further onto his cock and hitting the back of Blaine's throat.

"Jesus Christ, Blaine, you're killing me," Kurt let out a soft laugh that was followed up by a whine as Blaine tongued at his balls. Blaine let out a deep chuckle and sped up, swirling his tongue hard around him.

"Blaine, I'm not gonna last-"

Blaine pulled off quickly and yanked Kurt's jeans completely off. "Get in the shower."

Kurt's skin prickled with excitement and at the sound of Blaine's wrecked, deep growl. Kurt went over and turned on one of the showers, the steam rising up and fogging the tile. Blaine stepped in and before Kurt could admire the view, Blaine lifted him up in his arms and slammed him against the wall, the heat from the shower a major contrast with the cold slick tile.

"You say I should use my anger, huh?" Blaine mumbled against his jaw while he kissed and nipped down Kurt's neck.

Kurt felt adventurous. "Do your worst."

Blaine looked up and saw the smirk on Kurt's face. "Oh...let's see if your smirking when I'm done with you, then."

Without warning, Blaine slammed into Kurt, making the boy in his arms cry out and grip at his shoulder blades, nails digging in harshly.

"You're so fucking tight...I didn't even prep you," Blaine rocked in and out a little slower, still not wanting to really hurt Kurt. Kurt opened his eyes and, though dazed, gave Blaine a small smile.

"Still smirking," he teased. Blaine snarled and pressed Kurt's shoulder against the tile and began to pound into him with little regard. The smirk was immediately replaced by parted lips letting out moans and curses. Blaine leaned forward and continued the work he had started on Kurt's shoulder, biting and sucking harshly down his collarbone and over his chest. He reached Kurt's nipple and bit down. Kurt cried out and squeezed his legs tighter around Blaine.

"Still smiling?" Blaine stood up straight and whispered harshly in his ear and making one particularly deep thrust. "Or should I fuck you harder? I have plenty of pent up aggression," he gave another harsh thrust on the last word. Kurt was a mess and so fucking close he couldn't think straight. Blaine took his ingnorance of the question as an answer and leaned back, gripping his shoulder again and slamming as hard as he could into Kurt, his cock dissappearing and reappearing at lightning speed from inside his boyfriend.

"B-blaine," Kurt whimpered and Blaine got the hint, reaching between them and pumping Kurt a couple of times before Kurt's body seized in his grip and he came hard, spazming and grasping at Blaine's neck. Blaine groaned and came shortly after while gripping Kurt's hips and pulling them down hard onto him and filling him up. Blaine's knees gave out and they slid to the floor, both panting hard and soaking wet from the shower. Blaine slumped forward, resting his head on Kurt's abused shoulder for a few minutes before he gently kissed the crook of Kurt's neck.

"You ok?"

Kurt nodded, words completely failing him. Blaine winced as he pulled out of Kurt and shifted off his knees to sit next to his boyfriend on the shower floor. Kurt leaned over and rested his head on Blaine's broad shoulder and let out a deep breath.

"Well...that was definitely better than punching a wall, don't you think?"

Blaine let out a laugh. "I should just keep you in my closet for when my dad starts harassing me. Save my hand and the wall the pain."

Kurt turned and kissed Blaine softly on the corner of the mouth. "Or, you could take your medicine like you're supposed to and call me to talk about it."

Blaine sighed and turned his head slightly, meeting Kurt's beautiful eyes. "Yeah...I'm sorry, baby."

Kurt smiled and laced their fingers together. "It's ok, sweetie. I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

Blaine nodded. "I think I still wanna do a few rounds on the bag though. You got my adrenaline all out of whack."

Kurt laughed and kissed him, bringing his hand up to cradle Blaine's cheek. Blaine sighed and relaxed. Kurt always knew exactly what to do to make him feel like there was nothing else in the world but him. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's nose. "You better clean yourself up," he looked down at Kurt's stomach.

Kurt grimaced. "Yeah. I'll do that. You go beat the shit out of that bag, I guess."

Blaine helped Kurt up and hugged him, wrapping his arms lovingly around Kurt's middle and stroking his spine with his fingertips.

"Thank you, baby."

"Always," Kurt smiled against his wet hair.


End file.
